


I Am With You in Rockland

by Vana



Series: Original fiction [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep-deprived HOWL tribute and a Provence travelogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am With You in Rockland

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like this enough to post it, but I do. Begun in October 2012, finished just now.

I am with you in Rockland  
I am with you in CDG airport  
I am with you in Clermont-Ferrand  
I am with you in Arles where you imitate the shade of a slugger  
I am with you in Icelandic airspace where the days are lighter nights in the glare of extinct glaciers  
I am with you in Deux Garçons where the histories were made  
I am with you on 2nd and King at 6 am where they said you waved hysterically  
I am with you in Cupertino where the hot weeds bake at 99 degrees  
I am with you in Marseilles drinking free champagne on a French connection  
I am with you in Avignon where each church is an icon to you  
I am with you in Aix-en-Provence where the thousand-year-old fountains can hope to bubble over like your words  
I am with you in Aix, bricked streets, smell of lavender  
I am with you in Aix, tiled houses tight against mistral winds  
I am with you in Aix, tree-lined boulevards, sated throngs at Carnivale  
I am with you in Aix, almond pastry and bitter lemon soda  
I am with you in Aix

I am with you over northern Quebec, near the inland shore of Greenland, where there are no fires and no beers and nothing but stars on a highway to the galaxy.

 _I am with you in Rockland_ looking down on Euclid, so long ago the father of the last iridescent son. I am with you in adjectives over the Atlantic: acute, mind-searing, cataclysmic. I am with you as they are not. I am with you in adverbs: patiently, loyally, defiantly, admiringly. I am with you in nouns: lightest eye, highest calf, roughest chin, latest news. I am with you in verbs: wait, stay, write, cry, fall, wave try again. I am with you in words: theirs, mine, yours, yours, yours.


End file.
